The present invention relates to a device for releasing or disengaging a suction mechanism from a lens, such as a spectacle lens.
To hold lenses in position so that their edges can be ground, these lenses are held between two coaxial, rotating shaft halves. One of the two shaft ends is provided with an engaging piece, on or relative to which is mounted the base of a suction mechanism, with the aid of which one side of the lens is held so that the lens can be rotated via the shaft half. When the suction mechanism is placed upon the lens, a vacuum is generated within the suction mechanism so that the lens can withstand the radial grinding pressure. The release or disengagement of the suction mechanism that adheres or clings to the lens, i.e., the elimination of the vacuum of the suction mechanism, is cumbersome, time consuming, and is frequently carried out in an incompetent manner, resulting in damage to the suction mechanism and/or to the lens.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned general type that is structurally straightforward and can be operated without difficulty, whereby the suction mechanism and above all that surface of the lens upon which the suction mechanism is placed, remain undamaged. In addition, the device should require little space, and should eliminate the danger of injury or harm.